world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082214-Ryspor-Herald
11:43 GB: Where will you meet Herald? 11:45 GT: ~Ryʃpor will meet the Herald on LOWAD. He'ʃ ʃpent more than enovgh time on there to have ʃome ʃort of homefield advantage.~ 11:46 GB: A number of Bulls are in attendence, it seems an impromptu party has started...I'm sure you're shocked 11:46 GT: ~Appalled, even.~ 11:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ and decaptchalogveʃ the ʃpear of Deʃtiny.~ 11:48 GB: Herald seems puzzled as you ready your spear. "Verily, what doth thou need that for? 11:49 GT: ~"I...thovght thiʃ waʃ a ʃpar? That waʃ the reaʃon yov ʃvmmoned me, waʃ it not?"~ 11:52 GB: Huzzah, thou art brave, but surely you would not learn much from one sided slaughter 11:53 GT: ~"Ahaha." He blvʃheʃ. "Yov...make a regrettably ʃovnd point." He captchalogveʃ the ʃpear. "What are we to be doing, then?"~ 11:54 GB: Verily, I will give you the secret today to becoming invincible in battle! 11:55 GB: Joy! 11:56 GT: ~"Hvzzah?" he ʃayʃ heʃitantly, feeling a little ʃilly.~ 11:56 GB: HUZZAH! 11:57 GB: That is my joy made into words. 11:58 GB: Never frown in battle! Never hesistate! Do not be burdened by thought or by your purpose noble as it may be. 12:00 GT: ~"Yov're ʃvggeʃting I focvʃ on the battle and the battle alone, ʃo aʃ to hone my reflexeʃ and make it harder to take me off-gvard?"~ 12:00 GB: NAY! 12:00 GB: Letst us Dance! 12:01 GT: ~He makeʃ tentative jazz handʃ.~ 12:03 GB: No! Not like that! Art thou a woman? Nay we will embrace the very spirit of gayity, and dance until our bodies cry for rest and dance some more. Until JOY overtakes us! This is the lesson I was taught in my land! 12:05 GT: ~"I, ah...what ʃort of dance? Any ʃpecific genre?"~ 12:06 GB: It matters not! 12:06 GB: Wait...what is a genre? 12:07 GT: ~"Ah, a...type, of dance? ʃwing, ballet, hip hop..."~ 12:07 GB: It did not seem to matter... 12:08 GT: ~"Then I am ʃvre it iʃ of no conʃeqvence."~ 12:08 GT: ~"ʃo!" He clapʃ hiʃ handʃ together, grinning brightly. "Dance, yov ʃay?"~ 12:10 GB: Herald grabs Ryspor by the hand and shoulder. "Verily. This was the dance the lady of the lake danced with me...and so now do I pass it on to you! 12:11 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtiffenʃ momentarily in ʃvrpriʃe, then allowʃ the Herald to manevver hiʃ body into poʃition.~ 12:12 GB: Herald begins to dance with no music, a lively waltz like dance...he's surprisingly light on his feet, but being held by him feels...unnerving somehow, possibly because he is a giant twink murder machine 12:14 GT: ~Ryʃpor attemptʃ to pick vp on the dance moveʃ and move along with him, ʃlowly getting a feel for the nonexiʃtent beat.~ 12:15 GB: The dance will continue for hours...eventually the bulls decide to turn the courtyard into an inpromptu costume ball, complete with string quartet. 12:17 GB: The pace of heralds dance refuses to slow, and you're fairly sure you'd lose your arms if you tried to stop him. 12:17 GT: ~Ryʃpor beginʃ panting, bvt knowʃ he cannot ʃtop dancing vntil the Herald doeʃ. By now the dance feelʃ like it'ʃ engraved in hiʃ brain.~ 12:18 GB: Eventually, your clothing is drenched in sweat and you start to taste blood in your mouth, you're not sure anymore how long it has been going on...you feel light headed, and euphoria begins to kick in. 12:19 GT: ~Ryʃpor beginʃ lavghing hyʃterically. He'ʃ not qvite ʃvre whether it'ʃ ovt of pain or giddineʃʃ.~ 12:20 GB: Herald beams. "There I can see it in your eyes...you're reaching it...the state of the BATTLE TRANCE! 12:21 GB: Remember this joy, pain and hardship mean naught...there is no more thought! 12:23 GT: ~Ryʃpor grinʃ widely and continveʃ on with the dance. It'ʃ all he can concentrate on. The pain ʃeemʃ like a diʃtant memory, and he lavghʃ again.~ 12:23 GB: Love the entire universe, love being alive! Crush your foes without thought but never without feeling. We will do this over and over again...you will need a trigger word as I do! 12:27 GT: ~"Trigger - tr-trigger word?" Ryʃpor gritʃ ovt. ʃpeaking iʃ difficvlt at thiʃ point. He giggleʃ breathily, aʃ that'ʃ far eaʃier right now.~ 12:29 GB: Yes, a word you will come to associate with this state of awareness....that is the first key to becomeing invicible! 12:31 GB: (We'll have to do another actual RP at some point, going to head off here in a moment 12:31 GT: ((k)) 12:32 GT: ((tryna think of a good trigger word)) 12:32 GB: (We can just say, that for the time being, on occasion, Herald dances with Ryspor to the point of physical injury and exaustion)